A Potter, A Weasley, A Granger, And A Black?
by Pvan2004
Summary: Violet Black is the daughter of Sirius and Lucy Black. One day, her home was attacked by death eaters. The only way to keep her safe is to bring her to Dumbledore and to live with him. She works with the golden trio to help save the Sorcerer's Stone. This is my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please review and give me tips!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Little Violet Black was peacefully sleeping on September 8th. However, something not-so peaceful was happening. Two Death Eaters were standing outside the door of her home. With a single movement, the door was blown right off its hinges, startling the entire Black family. Sirius and Lucy Black were up and with their wands at the ready in an instant. "Who's there?" Lucy called out. Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. entered, grinning like lunatics.

"Where is the girl?" Bellatrix questioned. Lucy, in a rage, ran at Bellatrix. " _Avada Kadavra_!" Then, suddenly, Lucy lay dead on the floor. Scared for his life, Sirius uttered a protection spell and grabbed Violet. He grabbed some flu powder and stepped into his fireplace. Then he yelled, "Dumbledore's Office!" and they were whisked away.

When they arrived, Dumbledore was already running around the place, trying to find a potion to change someone's memories. "Where is it? Where is it?" He mumbled.

Sirius sat Violet down in a chair when Dumbledore found what he was looking for. They made Violet drink the entire bottle of the revolting potion. Soon, she passed out. While Violet was unconscious, Sirius gave Dumbledore a heart-shaped necklace.

"Give this to Violet on the day she turns eleven." Sirius commanded. Then, Sirius flooed away just as Violet woke up.

"Go to sleep, child." Dumbledore told Violet. When Violet got in her "room", this black haired, green eyed girl never remembered that night. All she knew was she, Violet Dumbledore, had an awesome day with her pet dragon Arora.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the name. I only own my character Violet and any other added characters.**

The Heart Necklace

Violet woke up on July 31, and she was excited. It was her eleventh birthday, so why shouldn't she be? Plus, today she will be sorted and actually be enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even though she already lived in Hogwarts. She lived in Helga Hufflepuffs' room. It had a nice, cozy fireplace and Helga had a nice fashion sense. Her walls were a nice, gold yellow with streaks of black here and there. And of course the bed was fit for a queen.

Violet got out of bed and walked to her closet. After a lot of thought, she settled with a nice, light blue blouse with dark green pants. Then, she added a red streak in her hair. She has always dressed like she was in all four houses. Now all she needed was something yellow for Hufflepuff. After looking at headwear, she found a gold, heart-shaped locket on her desk with a note. She put the necklace on, and it fit perfectly. She looked at the note.

Dear Violet,

I believe your mother would have wanted you to have this. She got this necklace when she was eleven, and she never took it off.

Love,

Dad

She read the note over and over again, thinking about her mother. How she wished mother was still alive. If only she could turn back the clock and be able to see her mother one time.

Well, she needed to head off to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. That reminded her, she needed to get her list for shopping.

She looked in her mirror that contacted her father. "I'm going to Diagon Alley!" Violet said as she grabbed it, took a pinch of floo powder, and set off to the alley.

 **AN: In Violet's clothes, the green represented Slytherin, the blue represented Ravenclaw, the red represented Gryffindor, and the yellow (or gold) represented Hufflepuff.**


	3. Chapter 2

Shopping In Diagon Alley

When Violet appeared in Diagon Alley, she immediately set off to gather her supplies. She looked at her letter.

First year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

 **Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**

Books

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl **OR** a Cat **OR** a Toad.

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN**_ _ **BROOMSTICKS**_ _ **.**_

After buying her uniform, Violet traveled to the book store, and bought all of the strange, musty books on her list. Because she is the headmaster's daughter, the goblins knew her well enough to let her get her money in a snap!

Then, she traveled around and obtained the cauldron, the crystal phials (crystal is better because it is more durable), the telescope and the brass scales.

After buying her main supplies, she walked to an owl emporium, where there were owls of different shapes and sizes, colors and beaks, and, after 30 minutes, she chose a dark red owl with silver flecks in his feathers. She named the owl Chara.

Being wiped out with all of the walking and excitement, Violet laid under a large oak tree and slept for a while. When she woke up, she realized she was ten minutes late! She ran to and fro, trying to find Olivanders. But she just couldn't find it! Finally, she stopped and asked for directions. The funny thing was, Olivanders was right around the corner! She ran into the shop and stopped dead in her tracks when no one was there.

"Mr. Olivander?" Violet said to the many rows of shelfs of wands.

"Yes, my dear?" An old man who had to be Olivander asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I have come to obtain a wand." She stated in a factual voice.

"Well, let's get started." He said. "We may have a lot of wands to go through."

After two grueling hours, there was only three wands left in the shop. She picked up the left one and gave it a wave… a lamp shattered. Definitely not. That left two left. I picked up the right one.

"Uh, no, no." Olivander said, yet the wand fit in her hand perfectly and she felt a warmth when she held it.

"Very interesting," he started to say. " You see, Ms. Violet, 14 inches, made of pine wood with a unicorn's hair core, there was only one other person who owned this wand. And she was a bad, bad woman. Her name, was Makenna Black, the sister of mass murderer Sirius Black." And he disappeared.

After the long day of shopping, Violet flooed back to her home, where Dumbledore was waiting for her.

"How was your birthday?" He asked.

"Good. How was your day?" She replied.

"Alright. It's been hard trying to find you the perfect present." Violet perked up hearing the word present. Dumbledore gave Violet a parcel wrapped in sea green paper.

"Go on, open it." Violet tore at the paper carefully, gasping at what she saw. It was a dragon saddle, with the words Violet Dumbledore written on the front in gold.

"This is the best present ever, I love you!" Violet said, giving Dumbledore a vicious hug, with tears in her eyes.

"I knew that Arora is at that age where you can ride her, instead of an uncomfortable broomstick. Even though she is still pretty small, you wouldn't have any trouble riding her." Then they spent the rest of the day in her room, celebrating her birthday.


End file.
